


Terror In The Woods

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Camping, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Nature, Slash, Suspense, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: During a camping trip, Benny and Ray encounter something strange.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Ray Vecchio
Kudos: 6





	1. Camping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Completion: June 20, 24, 28, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Dates Of Posting: September 8, 12, 16, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Atlantic Alliance does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 1141 + 1004 + 1202 = 3347  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> All chapters can be found [here.](https://bradygirl-12.dreamwidth.org/4740399.html)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Ray are camping out.

_Under the stars,  
In the woods,  
No phones or cars,  
Just the woods._

  


**Eli McCaffrey**  
**_“Modern Life”_**  
**1987 C.E.**  


“Well, Benny, you did it again.”

Benny smiled as he tended to the campfire. “And what would that be, Ray?” 

“You’ve got me out here in the woods, miles from any pizza parlor or movie theater, eating franks ‘n’ beans.”

“Sleeping under the stars, Ray.”

“Oh, yeah, fresh air and fresh fish, I suppose.”

“Tomorrow for breakfast.”

“Oh, joy.”

Benny smiled again and prepared supper as Ray pulled the cooler closer. He opened the lid. “Lessee, beer and Diet Coke and cranberry juice. Oh, yeah, and water. Pretty eclectic.”

“Well, I know you like beer, Ray.”

“Only in moderation.”

Well aware of Ray’s deceased father’s drinking problem, Benny had made sure to provide alternatives.

“Sorry we aren’t in Canada, Benny.”

“The Pacific Northwest is fine country, Ray.”

“Yeah, dark and dense and doesn’t Bigfoot live here?”

“Possibly.”

Ray rolled his eyes. He took out a can of beer. “Molson’s, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Coke or cranberry?”

“Cranberry.”

Ray handed Benny the can. The Mountie opened it and took a swallow. “Here, Ray, keep the beans from burning.” He handed the pan over and put a couple of hot dogs on sticks to cook over the fire.

Ray watched his lover with affection. Camping out was his style. Benny was the original Boy Scout.

“I’m sorry Dief couldn’t be with us,” Benny said.

“I dunno, Benny, I think Dief likes it better with Ma back home.”

“He’s getting fat.”

“Blame Ma’s cooking.” Ray shifted the frying pan. “This isn’t exactly ziti and meatballs.”

“Beans are very healthy, Ray.”

“So are roots and berries, but I wouldn’t want a steady diet of ‘em.”

“Fresh fish tomorrow will change your mind about my cooking skills.”

“Oh, I have no doubt about your cooking skills. Sometimes I have doubts about what you choose to cook.” Ray caught his lover’s smile. “Let’s throw in some hardtack while we’re at it.”

“I do have some hardtack if you’d like.”

“No, thanks, Benny.”

They ate the beans and franks and sat close together, gazing up at the stars. Ray decided that camping out was not so bad after all, though he still would have welcomed some ziti and meatballs.

“I love you, Ray.”

“I love you, too, Benny.”

“Ready for bed?”

Ray smiled as he regarded the crackling fire. “You mean a bed of pine needles and moss?”

“Sleeping bags.”

“Oh, well, that’s a step up.”

They returned to their pup tent and enjoyed the solitude enthusiastically.

& & & & & &

Ray awoke, figuring it was still nighttime. He frowned as a pungent odor assaulted his nose.

“Yow,” he grumbled. “Nature at its finest.” He curled up tighter against Benny. Somewhere an owl hooted and branches swayed in the wind. He thought he heard a twig snap.

Must be some nocturnal animal. He felt a touch of anxiety, but the woods always made him nervous. _Jeez, I hope it’s not a bear._ Ray yawned and hoped he could get back to sleep.

& & & & & &

The next morning, Ray came awake with a groan. He could smell fish frying and stumbled out of the tent.

“Good morning, Ray,” said Benny cheerfully as he moved the frying pan over the fire.

“Already gone fishin’?”

“Yes. You were sleeping so peacefully I didn’t have the heart to wake you.”

“Thanks.” Ray rubbed his stubbled chin. “Boy, the smell of coffee and fish is a lot better than what I smelled last night.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, must have been the biggest skunk alive. Pretty strong.”

“Well, skunks do like the woods.”

“He must’ve been right outside the tent. Phew!”

“Not worse than some alleys in Chicago.”

Ray poured a cup of coffee. “Whoa, aren’t you slingin’ the zingers this morning?”

“I’m a crack shot, Ray.”

Ray smirked. He drank his coffee.

Benny took a fork and placed one of the fish onto a tin plate. “Out of the frying pan and onto the plate.”

Ray took the plate and dug in. “Mmm, Benny, you’re a good outdoor cook.”

“Thank you, Ray.”

They lingered over breakfast and finally cleaned up. Benny suggested a hike and Ray groaned but went along with his partner.

The weather was cool and they both drank a lot of water as they hiked. Benny conducted a flora-and-fauna course as they walked. Ray wore a long-suffering expression but dutifully followed his lover, admiring the view from behind. It was a decided perk.

Ray had to admit the scenery was spectacular. Benny sniffed the air and put a finger to his lips. They crept up to the some underbrush and saw a buck standing several feet away. The animal was still, listening for danger. Both humans and deer stayed frozen, but the buck finally bounded off into the woods. Benny managed to snap a picture with his camera. 

“Wow,” Ray said.

“I agree.”

Ray took a swig of bottled water. “I’m getting hungry, Benny.”

“Have some trail mix, Ray.”

“Oh, wow, what a feast.”

As Ray snacked on the trail mix Benny had given him, he looked around. He frowned as he avoided twisted roots and ruts in his path.

“Now, over here we see…”

“Benny.”

“Yes, Ray?”

“I’m getting a feeling of someone watching us.”

Benny stopped and turned. “Perhaps some wildlife or another hiker.”

“Benny, if my hair wasn’t shaved it’d be standing on end.”

“Colorful.”

“Like a rainbow.” Ray peered into the brush.

Benny scanned their surroundings. He sniffed the air. “I smell skunk.”

“These woods must be full of ‘em.”

“I doubt a skunk’s scrutiny would make you nervous, Ray.”

“Benny, a skunk always makes me nervous. I got better uses for tomato juice than getting out the skunk smell.” 

The Mountie continued his surveillance but finally said, “We should go back to camp.”

“Lead on, MacKenzie.”

“You mean, ‘Lay on, MacDuff’.”

“Tomato, tomah-to.”

Benny and Ray hiked back to camp and set up fishing by the stream. This time Ray joined in and caught fish of his own.

“You’re a natural-born fisherman, Ray.”

“Not bad for a Chicago guy.”

“Not bad at all.”

They cleaned and cooked the fish and drank Diet Coke. Ray disliked the idea of drinking beer again.

“Without all the light pollution, the stars look so bright. And so many of them!” he marveled.

“We can see Sirius, the Dog Star, and Betelgeuse.”

“And of course the Big and Little Dippers.”

“And Venus.” Benny pointed to a particularly bright star.

“Too bad we can’t see Mars, too.”

“Why Mars?”

“It’s the only planet in the solar system we’ll be able to colonize.”

“That’s a good observation, Ray.”

“Hey, you’re not the only deep thinker around here.”

Benny laughed. He sat down close to Ray and they continued stargazing.

Deep in the underbrush, something watched them steadily.


	2. A Startling Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray makes a startling discovery.

_Man knows nothing_  
_About the world_  
_Around him._

  


**Kevin Baker**  
**_“Existential Poems”_**  
**1967 C.E.**

  
Benny and Ray made love under the stars, with Ray complaining about a stone in his back.

“Would you prefer to go inside the tent?” Benny asked.

“With the pine needles and the moss?”

“With the sleeping bags.”

“Okay.”

“Ha, then let us retire.” Benny held out his hand and Ray took it. 

Ray’s nose twitched. “Pepe LePew is around again.”

“He’ll stay clear of the fire.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Benny kissed the tip of Ray’s nose. “Yes, let’s hope so.”

They disappeared inside the tent. The fire crackled as the underbrush rustled. Somewhere in the distance, thunder rumbled.

Inside the tent the lovers enjoyed each other, familiar with each other’s rhythms and responses as time passed pleasantly and the storm grew closer. 

“Love you,” Ray moaned.

“Yes, love you, love you,” Benny muttered as he kissed Ray’s long, slender neck.

“You taste great,” Ray gasped.

“Mmm, yes.”

Wind rattled the tent as a loud crack of thunder rumbled close by. Ray thrust upward, his cock rubbing against his lover’s, the friction sweet.

“Delicious,” Ray moaned.

They gasped as climax hit almost simultaneously and a flash of lightning startled the lovers, who laughed and hugged each other.

“Will this tent keep us dry?” Ray asked.

“We’ll be snug and dry.”

Ray yawned. “Snug and dry sounds good.” A wild flash of lightning followed by a gargantuan clap of thunder made him jump.

“Don’t be nervous,” Benny soothed as he held Ray closer.

“This storm sounds like a doozy.”

“Mmm, yes, a real humdinger.”

“Humdinger, huh?”

“That’s right.”

Ray chuckled. “Go to sleep, Benny.”

“A good idea, Ray.”

Despite the raging storm outside the tent, Ray relaxed. Benny and Nature simply went together. He fell asleep despite the noise of the storm.

& & & & & &

At some time during the night, Ray awoke. He and Benny were firmly in each other’s embrace and the Mountie was sound asleep.

_Benny sleeps like the proverbial log._

The storm had passed but the wind and intermittent rain remained. It was all very atmospheric, Ray thought, but that was Benny. He always brought the atmosphere.

He thought he heard a snuffling noise outside. 

_What, is it a wild pig? Boar? Aardvark? Man, it’s all happening in the woods._

He fell back asleep.

& & & & & &

On their third morning camping, Ray and Benny awoke to a world swept clean from the storm. Ray was first out of the tent and stretched.

“We need to get the fire going,” he said.

Benny appeared and looked at the ashes of their doused fire. “The storm put it out neatly. We should get more kindling.”

“Let me try over here.” Ray disappeared into the woods as Benny took out some bread from his knapsack to toast when they got the fire going again.

“Uh, Benny!”

The Mountie looked up. “Yes, Ray?”

“Would you come here for a minute?”

“All right.”

Benny entered the woods and found Ray with a strange expression on his face. The Italian pointed down at the ground. Benny looked down. His eyes widened and he crouched down.

“This is incredible.” He put his hand inside the massive footprint.

“Not quite human but not quite animal, either,” Ray said in a tight voice.

“Good observation, Ray. The deepness of this footprint indicates a heavy creature.”

“Creature is right. It’s Bigfoot, Benny!”

“Could be, Ray. Now that I think of it, it has been reported that others have smelled what smells like a skunk when they find evidence of the Sasquatch.”

“Yeah?” Ray looked around nervously. “I knew there were too many skunks around here. It’s gotta be Bigfoot!” 

“Let me get my camera and we can start tracking.”

Ray’s green eyes were huge. “Are you nuts? We’re gettin’ outta here!”

“Ray…”

“I’ve read about Bigfoot, too, and he’s supposed to be very territorial. Let’s make like a banana and split.”

“Ray, we have a golden opportunity to make an amazing discovery. If I could get photographic evidence, it would be historic.”

“So would our disappearances. Think about it, Benny, if Dief was here you’d be outvoted.”

Benny smiled patiently. “Give me some time, Ray. I would like to try and see what I can find.”

Ray sighed. “Benny, I’m putting my foot down.”

Benny raised an eyebrow. “I respectfully defy your foot, Ray.”

Ray stared at his lover, then threw up his hands and waved his arms wildly. “Okay, Benny, okay, but if Bigfoot eats us, I’ll never speak to you again!”

“Thank you, Ray.”

Ray grumbled the whole time he was gathering wood and all the way back to camp. Benny toasted slices of bread and they drank water. The Mountie wanted to get started on their hunt as soon as possible.

After breakfast they took water bottles, trail mix and camera and were ready to start the search. Ray let Benny lead. “No taking point for me,” he said firmly. “This is your hare-brained Mountie idea, not mine.”

Benny happily took the lead. They made a circuit around the perimeter of the camp but found no more footprints. Returning to the footprint they had found, Benny mused, “It appears any other footprints are hidden under the forest growth.”

Ray kicked at leaves and needles. “I don’t…wait, I see something!” Another footprint was revealed.

“Excellent, Ray.” Benny studied the footprints and straightened up. “This way.”

Resignedly, Ray followed, drinking his water.

& & & & & &

Fortunately for the Bigfoot hunters, the day was cool in the thick forest. They were both alert for any signs of Bigfoot, both with different motivations but with similar methods: look, smell and listen.

They hiked for an hour but found no fresh signs. Benny was disappointed but Ray was relieved.

“Perhaps we should return to camp,” Benny suggested.

“Great, let’s go.” Ray started back but paused. “Why are you giving up so easily?”

“The only signs we’ve found are around the campsite.” 

Ray stared, then huffed and stomped off. Benny followed with a smile.


	3. Pic-A-Nic Basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thunderstorm brings trouble.

_Darkness and rain,_  
_Terror and pain,_  
_Well, maybe not quite,_  
_Though we did_  
_Get a fright._

  


**Chuck Spiegel**  
**_“In The Woods”_**  
**1956 C.E.**

  
The day grew dark as another storm approached. Benny and Ray reached their campsite, glad of beating the storm. Ray reluctantly admitted to himself that trying to drive out of here now could be dangerous. The wind was whipping around, blowing ashes from the campfire. Benny put the frying pan, cups and plates inside the truck they had rented for the rough terrain. They took the cooler inside the tent and watched the rain come down.

“Looks like a big one,” Ray commented as a loud clap of thunder nearly drowned out his words.

“Yes.” Benny watched the dark clouds roiling in the sky. Lightning flashed in jagged arcs and thunder crashed again. “Let’s enjoy the show.”

Nature put on a spectacular show. Sheets of rain poured down as lightning arced down to the wet ground, illuminating the small clearing.

“Wow, that crack of thunder just shook the tent,” Ray commented.

“Yes.” Benny sipped from his water bottle.

“Huh, you must’ve seen some wild storms up in the Northwest Territories.”

“I did. Blizzards weren’t the only storms.”

“Terrible majesty.”

“That’s very poetic, Ray.”

“Thank you, Benny.”

The wind blew the rain in a westerly direction. It was all slanted. Ray was fascinated.

His knee touched his lover’s. They watched the rain in silence, drinking water and bumping knees. When the wind shifted, Ray sputtered as the rain hit him in the face.

“Nice mist,” Benny said.

“Mist! You think we’re at Niagara Falls?” Ray wiped his face with his hand.

“A wonderful example of Canadian/American cooperation, Ray.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He reached for the tent flap and closed it.

“Isn’t this cozy?”

“Cozy, huh?” Ray bumped Benny’s knee again.

“That’s right.” Benny leaned over and kissed Ray, his lips soft but demanding.

Ray’s green eyes sparkled as his hand cupped Benny’s cheek. He kissed his companion and ran his fingers through Benny’s thick, brown hair. He laid back down on the ground as Benny began to kiss his way down Ray’s throat.

The storm continued as a spectacular background as they made love. Ray’s pique seemed melted away, at least for now. They tasted and touched and thrilled as they expressed their love, excited and exhilarated.

In the eye of the storm, Benny and Ray were happy.

& & & & & &

The lovers fell asleep to the sound of steady rain. It felt safe in their little tent. They were oblivious to danger, until danger came to them.

& & & & & &

Ray came awake, Benny wrapped around him. The rain was lighter now, Ray noticed. The rain was a soothing sound. It would be a great way to fall back asleep.

A growling noise evaporated his sense of peace. It sounded close to the tent.

“Benny, wake up. C’mon, Benny.” Ray nudged him. “Wake up!”

Benny came awake. “What is it?”

“Something’s growling outside.”

Benny rubbed his eyes. “It’s just an animal, Ray.”

“Then it’s a big one.”

The growling noise sounded again. Benny sat up.

“So what animal is that?” Ray demanded.

“I’m not sure.”

A shadow appeared on the side of the tent: large and shaggy.

“Benny, time to decamp!”

The Mountie grabbed his camera and followed Ray out of the tent. Benny started for the woods and Ray grabbed his arm.

“Come _on,_ Benny!”

Underbrush shook and an unearthly roar chilled Ray’s blood. He took off with Benny in tow, avoiding the truck as it was too close to the unseen animal, though Ray was sure he knew exactly what it was. 

The rain pelted down. It was difficult to run in the dark, but fear was a good navigator. Ray was leading the retreat and would not allow Benny to pull away. Another roar and the sound of crashing underbrush spurred them on, even the Mountie conceding that they better run.

They ran and ran, finally pulling up to catch their breath. Ray gasped, “Hear any pursuit?”

Benny shook his head. “No. The Sasquatch let us go.”

“How sporting of him. What do we do now?”

“We have to find shelter.” Benny wiped the rain from his face.

“What, crawl inside a tree like a Keebler Elf?”

“If necessary.”

Ray ran to another tree. “No elves here.”

“Over here, Ray!” 

Ray quickly joined his partner. “Oh, no.”

“Oh, yes. A cave will keep us warm and dry.”

“Yeah, but who will we be sharing it with?”

“Probably no one.”

“Benny, we aren’t talking Yogi Bear with a hat and tie swiping pic-a-nic baskets and snuggling with Boo-Boo. There could be a grizzly bear in there!”

“I’ll check it out.”

“Wait!”

Too late, of course. The Mountie disappeared into the cave. Ray waited nervously, shifting from foot-to-foot. Finally he started to head inside when Benny reappeared.

“All clear.”

They both went inside the cave and sat down, huddling together for warmth. Ray asked, “Is this a good idea, Benny? What if Bigfoot shows up? We’d be trapped.”

“The Sasquatch isn’t after us anymore. We would hear him.”

“I’m thrilled.”

“Get some sleep. I’ll keep watch.”

Ray decided to take Benny up on the suggestion. He was exhausted, and who knew what tomorrow would bring? He put his head on Benny’s shoulder. Between the sound of the rain and a feeling of security, Ray fell asleep.

& & & & & &

Ray came awake quickly. For a minute he was unsure of where he was, then remembered with a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Benny?” he whispered.

“Right here, Ray.”

Ray looked out of the cave. “Daylight’s coming.”

“Correct.”

“No more Bigfoot?”

“Haven’t heard or smelled anything but dampness after the storm.”

Birds were singing as they greeted the new day. Ray rubbed his stiff neck. “Dare we return to the campsite to pack up?”

“As long as we’re careful.”

“What, you don’t want to hunt Bigfoot anymore for science’s sake, Mr. Spock?”

“Like the Horta, I don’t believe the Sasquatch wants us here.”

“Gee, ya think?”

Ray stood, trying to iron out his stiffness by stretching. Benny also stood and tried to ease his muscles. They both took care of business and started the hike back to camp, Ray trusting his partner to lead them there.

The campsite was not untouched. The campfire was scattered and the pup tent was lying flat on the ground. Ray gulped.

“The storm could have done all this,” Benny said.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s grab the tent and cooler and blow this pop stand.”

Benny went over to the tent. “Uh, Ray…”

“Yeah?” Ray was inspecting the truck for damage.

“The cooler’s gone.”

Ray ambled over to the tent site. “Any chance the wind could’ve blown it into the woods?”

“Possibly.”

They cautiously entered the woods and looked around. The cooler was nowhere to be found.

“I hope Bigfoot and his buddies enjoy the drinks and food. Now let’s go!”

They tossed the tent into the back of the truck, made sure the fire was out, and climbed into the truck. Ray got behind the wheel.

“We’re outta here, Benny.”

“Yes, Ray.”

They drove off, and in the shadows, a shaggy arm lifted up, holding a beer can in salute. ;)


End file.
